Mai of Shadows
by HolyBob
Summary: What if there was a lost element that was lost long ago and that element was shadow. and to add, Mai's ancestry leads to the long long lost shadow benders, and one of Mai's ancestors have a spiritual connection to her so she can contact Mai through her dreams. This is my very first story ever. Oh, and for reviews I would like it if none of you use cursing please. And Maiko.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful night full of stars. It rained during the day (as it rarely does in the Fire Nation) so the water droplets glimmered in the moonlight. It was all silent until she woke up panting. Mai has been Fire Lady for six weeks now and these nightmares have been popping up the last four weeks. The royal physician, Naikai*, an elderly man but very talented at what he does, has been giving Mai sleeping draughts. But the nightmares always seem to come back no matter how strong the draught is.

Mai had had these nightmares before; the last one she had before they stopped happened the night before Zuko's Agni-kai with his father.

_Flashback _

_She was tossing and turning and clenching her fists and sweating a lot; like she was in a furnis room in one of those factories that supply for the men that are in the war. With an image in her head of a harsh looking man that looked to be slowly walking towards a boy that was at least 14 years old. The man was saying something she could not understand because she could not hear anything._

_They were in a room that looked exactly like the royal Agni-kai room at the palace filled with people she could not identify except Iroh, Prince Zuko and Princess Azula's uncle who had a very sad and worried look on his face, and Princess Azula herself who had an evil expression on her face. Then without warning the harsh looking man pulled his right arm back looking like he was about to punch the boy but when he lunged his fist forward instead of a punch he let out a gush of fire escape his fist and hit the boy on the area of his left eye. It wasn't till then she actually started to recognize the boy and the man; it was Zuko and his father, Fire lord Ozai. That was when she wake up with a scream, which was a surprise to her because she never really screamed a lot._

_The next day Mai begged Zuko not to do this Agni-kai,"Please Zuko you can't do this."_

"_Sorry Mai, I have to."Zuko said with confidence._

"_But Zuko..."she started to say before he cut her off._

"_Don't worry Mai, I'll be fine; besides, he's just an old man, I'll win this." Zuko thought it was the old man he had interrupted in that stupid and cruel war meeting his uncle allowed him to go to. Before Mai could tell him anything otherwise, Zuko was already in there about to take his stance. Mai knew she couldn't do anything more so she ran across the palace grounds as fast as she could all away across to her home. When she got there she ran to her room and locked the door and slid onto her bed hoping what she had seen in her nightmare was false, but soon enough she could already hear his scream, it was the loudest scream of pain she had ever heard, that scream will mentally play though her head for a long time._

Present time

After the previous nightmare she had just had she was pretty much in the same position she was in from the last nightmare; sitting up sweating just the scream was replaced with a loud gasp. Her nightmare was full of ravens, just plane ravens. Mai read in a old dusty book in the more further side of the library where people barely go that ravens were more common in the fire nation thousands of years ago. There was also a dark figure wearing a black cloak with the hood over the figures head. Mai could also see the figure was wearing a pendent with a with a ravens head on it, just what made the raven stand out was that it had blood red eyes, that was when she realized that all the ravens there had blood red eyes.

The the figure said something in a woman's voice before everything disappeared "make us remembered..." Before the dream completely ended the women figure said it once again "make us remembered." That was when Mai woke up. Mai had just calmed down when she looked to her left, Zuko wasn't there; most likely working late in his office again. She decided to go to the royal library that nobody really used during the night except for her and sometimes Zuko but mostly her. She went over to the went over to the wardrobe and grabbed a black silk robe and left through the the bedroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, so before I start this chapter I need to add something that I should have said for the last chapter; Naikai means Physician. So I hope you like this chapter. Oh, and there is just a small amount of Maiko in this chapter.**

* * *

Zuko was terribly tired when he trudged out of the office to go to bed. When he got to the bedroom he shared with Mai he found it empty. Mai was usually asleep or sitting up reading at this time. "I wonder where she has gotten to." he slightly grumbled tiredly. And with that he started to search all the possible places.

First he looked in the room where she sometimes practiced throwing her knifes at all possible targets in the room; including Sokka when he was around. She wasn't there so he moved to the garden. He looked all around, when his eyes reached the turtle-duck pond no one was there. Before anything else went through his head he thought _maybe the library._

When he got to the room full of books he saw that the door was slightly open. He looked in and saw her sitting in front of two books on a reading desk. One Book he could see was on dream meanings and the other book was on Extinct animals and was turned to a page on ravens. He heard her whisper to herself "It doesn't make any sense." Then she stood up and started to pace a little. After she was done pacing she turned back towards the books Zuko decided to speak up."There you are."

Before she could turn around and face him he wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder and kissed her neck. "Hey" she said in response

"Come back to bed." he said

"I..." she said before he interrupted

"Mai" he simply said in a calm voice as if also saying a soft _please_.

She took a moment to answer but she finally said "Alright" which also sounded like a soft calm sigh. She then closed both books and put them back on the shelves they were on then fallowed him back to the bedroom. When they reached there destination Zuko started to take off the clothes he was wearing then slipping on his sleeping pants and Mai took off her silk black robe and put it back where she took it from.

"I'm so tired." she yawned while laying back down on the bed.

"You're usually asleep by now." he stated while laying down himself.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep." she said back to him.

"Did you have a dream or something?" he wondered.

"Why do you ask" she asked equipping her lying skills even though she absolutely hated it.

"That dream book was out."

"Oh, I just had it out because I was board." she told him.

"What about that other book?" he asked.

"Same thing." She simply stated getting more comfortable and waiting for him to let go and get some sleep.,

"Why?" Said Zuko, asking yet another question she didn't want to answer.

"Listen Zuko." she calmly said while putting her hand on his cheek. "I'm pretty tiered and I know you are too and you need some sleep after how hard you worked today so can we please." she said keeping her calm voice and a small smile.

"Alright Mai." He agreed then quickly kissed then said "goodnight." He then wrapped his arms around her. But her mind secretly kept going. She thought about what she gathered from the books, which was close to nothing, well nothing that really made sense. First she looked in the dream book which said that ravens may symbolize betrayal, misfortune, death, or disharmony*, which to her didn't really fit the bill. After that she looked in the extinct animals book and turned to the page on ravens and read what she and everyone else has always known, that they went extinct about 10,050 years ago. But then she thought about something that she had never thought about before, how the ravens extinction was different from the rest of the single staged animals; all the other species of animals went extinct one right after the other about 100 years later because the environment changed around them and animals like turtle-ducks and platypus-bears started to move into the world. But what happened to the ravens? Those thoughts drove her into a more peaceful sleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter. I decided to put my facts, info, theories and questions in a list form to see how it is, a little experimenting never hurt anyone except unless it involves nuclear so and so. So here it goes:**

**-* I got this information from .com. It's a really cool site, you guys should check it out.**

**Theory: I think that in the avatar universe animals that we see in our universe went extinct about the time of the first avatar, I to use my math brain to organize it. This is my personal theory so it is not likely to be true, but it fits for my story so I'm keeping it in.**

**Question: Do you guys think I should put Sokka in or maybe some other team avatar members or any other characters? **

**Please tell me what you think through reviews, I cant wait for them all. BAGS OF SMILES TO ALL OF YOU!:D **


End file.
